Kipper Hood part 5 - Horace meets Sue Ellen Armstrong
Jimmy: Gee, did Kipper Hood really give it to you? *Horace: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Jimmy: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Nermal: Let me try it, Horace. *Horace: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Muffy Crosswire: You're pointin' it too high. *Horace: I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) *Jimmy: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Muffy Crosswire: Right in Greenback's backyard. Sniffles, you can't go in there. *Jimmy: Yeah. Greenback will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Horace: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Muffy Crosswire: Wait a minute. Horace might tattle on you. *Horace: Yeah, Boo Boo. You gotta take the oath. *Muffy Crosswire: An oath? *Nermal: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Horace: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Jimmy: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Horace: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Jimmy: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(Women giggling) *Dee Dee: It's your turn to serve, Sue Ellen, dear. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Are you ready, Dee Dee? *Dee Dee: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh) *Dee Dee: I'm getting too old for this. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, Dee Dee, That was a good shot. *Dee Dee: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Dee Dee: It must be in there someplace. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, Dee Dee, you look so silly. *(women giggle) *Sue Ellen Amrstrong: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Horace: Oh, please don't tell Greenback. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Dee Dee: Oh, Sue Ellen, what a bonny wee boy. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Dee Dee: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Kipper Hood. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: That's right. Only Kipper wears a hat like that. *Dee Dee: Yeah, and look at this keen Kipper Hood bow. *(Nermal sneezes) *Dee Dee: Oh, Sue Ellen, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Muffy Crosswire: He snitched on us *Sue Ellen Armstrong: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. *Jimmy: Do you think it's safe? *Nermal: That's Sue Ellen. *Muffy Crosswire: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Nermal: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Muffy Crosswire: I told Horace he was shooting too high. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Nermal: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Muffy Crosswire: Are you gonna marry Kipper? *Nermal: Mama said you and Kipper are sweethearts. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Jimmy: Did he ever kiss you? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Horace: You gonna have any kids? *Nermal: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Horace: Oh, not Kipper Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Dee Dee: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Baron Greenback. *Horace: That old Greenback don't scare me none. *Jimmy: (echoing) I'm scared of Greenback. He's cranky. *Dee Dee: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Baron Greenback, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Horace: Death to tyrants! *(Dee Dee squawks) *Muffy Crosswire: Slice him to pieces! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. *(Horace giggles) *Dee Dee: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling]) Mommy! *Muffy Crosswire: That's Greenback, all right. *Horace: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Dee Dee: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Horace: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Dee Dee: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Horace: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, Sue Ellen, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Horace: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Horace: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) *(Sue Ellen kisses Horace) *Muffy Crosswire: They're kissing! *(children continue laughing) *Muffy sighs. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts